


A Hand to Hold

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is for someone to hold your hand
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Kudos: 14





	A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas Fanfic Week 2017 day 2 // hand-holding ; we know these kiddos are always holding hands, time to write about it even more (hints: reaching out, holding back, “your hands are cold”)

There were days where Riley didn’t expect it, and it all started after the trip to the ski lodge, after Lucas and his confession. It was a simple gesture, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it, but each time he did it to her it sent shivers up her arm. He often took her hand when everyone else was too busy in their own conversations, even when she wasn’t specifically talking to her. The warmth of his hand against hers, and the feeling of the callous on his fingers from playing sports, or helping out his Pappy Joe over the summer months. It was rough against her hand, but it was all Lucas. 

She hadn’t realized how much he did it until one day he had to go to Texas on a family emergency and all she could think about was missing the feeling of his hand. He spent two weeks in Texas, and she began to feel like an addict in withdrawal. They facetimed every night, and she would send him text messages when she woke up in the morning. One day she reached out towards where he normally sat at their lunch table only to put her hand in Smackle’s. 

“Sorry Bubbles I don’t swing that way,” Smackle had said making Riley blush. 

“Sorry Smackle,” she quickly replied. “It’s a habit, I hadn’t realized that I did it so much.” 

Smackle smiled at her before she turned back to Farkle and started arguing about why the school should switch their lunches to something different because of the biology of the sludge they fed the students. Riley tuned out the conversation and pushed around her food, only to leave before the bell rang only to hide out in by the stairs and waiting for her next class. 

When everyone talked about going to Topanga’s after school Riley made an excuse and walked off hoping that no one would follow her. Instead of going home she walked towards Washington Square Park, as the snow fell around her and the cold settled in she sat on one of the stone slabs and watched the flurries fall to the ground. It was almost Christmas and snow in December was very rare in New York. It happened, but not often enough so she savored the feeling of Christmas and the bitter cold that had settled over the city. 

She thought about Lucas’ warm hand against hers, as he talked about sports, or about the Knicks game because he knew she loved the team. She missed his smile as she went off on a tangent about the team dynamic, or how she would try and catch snowflakes in her mouth. But most of all she missed his smile and the warmth of his hand against hers. 

* * *

Lucas had just returned to New York, and his first thought was to find Riley, but he didn’t know where she would be. At least he hadn’t until it had started snowing. The last time it snowed he watched her try to catch a million snowflakes in her mouth only to slip and fall on the ice. They had been dating for a year now, and the things everyone else thought was silly about Riley, he loved and missed when they were apart too long. 

He said a quick goodbye to his mother before rushing out of his apartment and walking towards Washington Square Park. Since the holidays were so close he knew that she would sit in the park just watching people, of looking at the lights that were strung throughout the street as the vendors from Union Square Park set up. He liked to watch her face as she looked through all of the small shops, because he knew she would buy something for everyone for the holidays from these small pop up stores. She was slow and considered every option she had before picking what she thought was the perfect gift. 

She was his perfect gift and most of the time he would wrap a scarf around their shoulders as he helped her carry the bags back to her place. He would take a picture each time she looked at something that sparkled and more often than not, he would buy what she was looking at without telling her. He loved that she would buy a million gifts to make everyone happy, but he also thought that she deserved something as well. It’s how he picked up the purple cat necklace he had given her on their six month anniversary, or the purple kitty ear muffs her got for her on their one year anniversary. She had given him the album, which he adored and often put more pictures inside, and on their one year anniversary she had given him a Stetson hat, with a small purple cat sitting next to a little blue dog. 

He missed her so much over the last two weeks that it hurt to hang up with her at night. So when he spotted her in the park staring out into the crowds of people mulling about he slowly made his way to her and sat down without saying anything. He waited a moment before taking her hand. 

“Riley,” he said shocked at how cold her hand felt. “Your hands are cold.” 

She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face before she greeted him with a soft kiss as she took his hands into hers. 

“Wishes do come true,” she said smiling at him. “I missed you.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at her as he pulled her hands towards his mouth, “I missed you too Princess.” 

He slowly blew into her hands rubbing them together with his before pulling her up and taking her to the shops at Union Square and buying her a set of purple knit gloves for her hands, and a dark blue set for himself. They walked around but instead of looking for presents for everyone else, they just held hands as he twirled her around. 

“Best time to be a Riley,” she said as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed on the cheek. 


End file.
